Night of Champions (2009)
Night of Champions (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on October 18, 2009 at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This was the sixty-fourth pay-per-view and the fifth overall event in the Vengeance/Night of Champions chronology to be held in WWEbrand. Night of Champions (2009) was a joint-promotion event, featuring performers from all three brands: Raw, SmackDown and ECW. The theme of the event was an all title match card, where every WWE championship was being defended. Eight matches were featured on the event's card, including three world championship matches. The first of these was Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship from the Raw brand. The primary match from the ECW brand was between the ECW Champion Mr. Kennedy and Jeff Hardy. The main event of the SmackDown brand was the first-ever Championship Challenge match for the WWE Championship, between reigning champion Edge, Kane, Batista, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk and Big Show. Other matches on the undercard included: The Gatecrashers vs. Rob Van Dam and Sabu for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship; and an interpromotional match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship between champion, SmackDown's JTG and ECW's Chavo Guerrero. Featured matches background 'World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho' On the September 21 edition of Raw, Chris Jericho was the winner of the first-ever WWE-sanctioned BattleBowl match, guaranteeing him a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. Michaels and Jericho would meet face to face prior to Michaels' title defence against The Undertaker on October 5. During the weeks preceeding the event, Jericho was also in a feud with MVP, with Jericho and Michaels losing to MVP and Triple H on the October 12 Raw. 'ECW Champion Mr. Kennedy vs. Jeff Hardy' ECW General Manager Paul Heyman announced that the next contender to Mr. Kennedy's ECW Championship would be determined in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match on the October 6 edition of ECW between Jeff Hardy, Rob Van Dam and Sabu. Due to interference from The Gatecrashers, Hardy was able to capitalise on the attack on his opponents and become the number one contender. Hardy defeated Mark Henry the following week, gaining momentum towards Night of Champions. 'WWE Champion Edge vs. Kane vs. Batista vs. Rey Mysterio vs. CM Punk vs. Big Show (WWE Championship Challenge match)' After Edge lost a match to former girlfriend Lita (due to interference by Rey Mysterio) on the October 2 edition of SmackDown, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced that the WWE Champion would participate in the first ever WWE Championship Challenge match at Night of Champions, where he would be challenged by all the former world champions currently active on the SmackDown brand: Kane, Batista, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk and Big Show. In order to win the match, a challenger must defeat the WWE Champion, however, Edge can defeat any of his challengers to retain the title. On the October 9 SmackDown, Edge successfully defended the title against Rey Mysterio, only to be attacked by each of his challengers post match with their signature moves. On the SmackDown ''before the pay-per-view, Punk defeated Mysterio in a singles match; and Edge and Kane defeated Batista and Big Show in a tag team match, before Kane once again attacked Edge, left standing with the WWE Championship belt as ''SmackDown ''closed. Event Bottom Line Prior to the pay-per-view, the pre-show ''Bottom Line featured a singles match between Hurricane Helms and Carlito. 'Match results' Category:Interpromotional events